This invention relates to intake pipe arrangements for internal combustion engines having arc-shaped cylinder intake pipes.
German Utility Model No. 71 42 218 and European Patent No. 0 307 571 disclose arc-shaped intake pipe arrangements for internal combustion engines which have the advantage that the fuel-conducting elements, i.e., the fuel-distributor line and the fuel-injection valves, are embraced by the arc-shaped intake pipes and therefore are protected against damage in, for example, a collision involving a vehicle equipped with the engine. On the other hand, the size of the intake pipes, which essentially determines the outer dimensions of the internal combustion engine, is largely predetermined by the space required for the accommodation and assembly of the fuel injection valves, as well as, in head-fed fuel-injection valves, for the fuel-distributor line. In the arrangement disclosed in the above cited German utility model, the injection valves project deeply into additional intake passages on the cylinder head and are mounted therein, whereas, in the arrangement disclosed in the above-cited European patent, the end regions of the fuel-injection valves containing the spray bores are received in bores in the cylinder head, and the fuel-distributor line connected with the intake ends of the injection valves is attached by flanges to the cylinder head. In these arrangements, separation of the arc-shaped intake tubes is required to mount the fuel-injection valves and the distributor line and a great deal of space is required to accommodate the distributor line and injection valves.